To many people, pets are considered members of the family and therefore should be included in all family activities, whether it's grilling out in the backyard or relaxing in a park. Generally, this may also mean that there needs to be a place in which the pet can be go for shade or for safe keeping.
Pet kennels are well known in the art, however, many are bulky solid structures that take up a lot of room when in use and also when not in use. Collapsible pet kennels may provide some convenience but are too unstable to provide the type of structure preferred in some situations and/or environments. Accordingly, the art of pet kennels could benefit from a pet kennel capable of collapsing for ease of transporting and storing the kennel, yet capable of providing a rigid frame to provide added strength to the kennel.